Military and civilian aircrafts, including fixed-wing aircrafts and rotary-wing aircrafts, may be exposed to threats from hostile entities, for example, terrorists or military forces. In the past three decades, numerous aircrafts have been damaged or destroyed by Infrared (IR) guided missiles, for example, short-range man-portable shoulder-fired IR guided missiles.
Some aircrafts may be equipped with a system for detecting an incoming threat and for activating a countermeasure towards the incoming threat. However, such a system may be expensive, heavy, volume-consuming, inaccurate and/or inefficient.